The devil has got nothing on him
by AlternativeBitch
Summary: In fact Veronica yearned for a strong and strict hand that would guide and protect her. Something or somebody, that or who would bring her to her limits and teach her one or two, or maybe even three, four or even more lessons, if it s necessary. Don t read if you are offended by blood, rough sex and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**This story is inspired by all the other kinky fics out here. It`s my first story (So please don`t spank me, if it is not the best fic you have ever red)  
><strong>

**I do not own "Dean Ambrose", this character belongs to WWE.**

* * *

><p>,,I am a fucking terrible person and I want to hurt myself". The razorblade cut into Veronicas flesh for the sixth time now, slicing all the way down the nice, thick, blue vein under her very pale almost white skin.<p>

Her left arm already looked like a battlefield – destroyed and smeared all over with blood.

„I deserve this", she said to herself with tears filling her light green eyes as she quickly cut into her arm again.

She silently watched the blood running down her entire underarm, landing onto the bathroom floor.

Watching herself bleed always calmed her down, it gave her some sort of satisfaction, a bit of inner peace, if you want to call it like that.

Since her early teenage years cutting had become Veronicas biggest passion, a daily routine, a weird, disturbing but necessary habit, something she couldn`t live without.

And now, at almost twentyfive years of age Veronica is still a passionate self harmer.

Life was never easy for her. Neglected by her parents, bullied by her former classmates, raped by a stranger, missunderstood by every human being she could think of and now even left by her long-term boyfriend.

The breakup with her boyfriend was the mainthing she hated herself for at the time.

He was the only person she had, the only one who would listen to her, and two weeks ago he had just packed his things and left her. He had left her for another woman and she had everything Veronica hadn`t : She was tall, tanned, blonde, had a successful job and a perfect smile.

To be true, Veronica herself wasn`t very pretty. She was extremely unhealthy-looking pale paired with very bad acne and dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was super long, wavy and dyed in a medium brown color, her natural blonde color was already peeking through, she needed to dye her roots very badly. Veronica almost always wore her hair in a messy bun, which – to be honestly wasn`t very flattering.

At 5`4 she wasn`t the tallest, but she had a nice, feminine shaped but still slim figure with natural C-sized breasts. Veronica always kinda „hide" her figure under wide hoodies mostly paired with faded jeans or leggings and the old red trainers she always wore. You could really tell she wasn`t very interested in nice clothes.

Veronica wasn`t like her peers, she and her life were pretty different than the others. Instead of having a job, a car and maybe even already a family like most people her age, Veronica had non of them.

She have had many different jobs over the years, but she always got fired after a couple of weeks for silly little things. But she always felt like those were just excuses to kick her out, because they didn`t like her, they didn`t want her, because she didn`t fit in there.

Veronica seemed to never really fit in anywhere, maybe it was her fault? Maybe it was the others?.

All in all Veronicas life seemed to be pretty out of control: She had no job at the time, she mostly got up at 10 a.m and spend almost the whole day in front of her TV.

There was barely any structure in her life, she had lost her discipline after all she had been through in her life, especially in the last years.

She never admitted it, not even to herself, but she knew that she badly needed some discipline, but she also knew that she wasn`t able to help herself with this problem. She knew she couldn`t get her lazy ass up herself to go and find a job, to finally get her drivers license at almost twentyfive, to wear better clothes and to basically „get a life".

In fact Veronica yearned for a strong and strict hand that would guide and protect her. Something or somebody, that or who would bring her to her limits and teach her one or two, or maybe even three, four or even more lessons, if it is necessary.

„That`s enough for today", Veronica sighed as she looked down to the deep cuts she had created on her arm. She got up and went over to the sink to clean her arm up under cold water. The water burned a bit on her new created wounds, but Veronica didn`t bother.

Then she wrapped the white, already turning a bit of a dirty-brown colored bandage she always wore to hide her cuts around her left underarm again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next day Veronica awoke at 10:30 a.m, she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "It`s just another silly day of my silly life, why should I even get up?", she mumbled to herself. But then she decided to get up with the motivation to go to the supermarket to get some food, because her fridge was already empty and needed to be filled.

In the bathroom Veronica looked at herself in the mirror, she didn`t like the woman in the mirror, but in the end of the day she had to bare with her.

After brushing her teeth she decided to apply some mascara – she usually doesn`t wore any make up or just a tiny, tiny bit of it. Today she was in a good mood to wear some make up.

Veronica blinked a couple of times, the mascara enhanced her light green eyecolor a bit. "Maybe this will distract a little bit from my pimples", she sighed.

Then she threw over a dark blue hoodie, put on her old trainers, grabbed her wallet from the shelf and left her apartment.

Outside the sun was shining pretty bright, Veronica had to close her eyes for a moment, she wasn`t used to bright sunlight like that anymore, she preferred to go outside in the late evening, because she doesn`t want people to cross her way – she didn`t really like other people.

After ten minutes Veronica arrived at the supermarket, it was loud and noisy there and it was filled with people. She felt herself getting nervous - crowded places always made her feel nervous.

Veronica looked around nervously like she was looking for a place to hide. Did the other people notice that she looked pretty nervous? Maybe they would think that she`s on drugs or something.

Veronica didn`t want other people to look at her, so she quickly grabbed the things she needed and went straight to the checkout.

When she was outside, she sighed in relief. "Finally out there", she said to herself, like she had been in prison for years.

She thought about taking the bus back, because she was too lazy to carry her bags all the way home , although the bags weren`t that heavy.

There was a dosser with a bottle of beer sitting next to her at the busstop. He must be in his mid or late fourties, he wore an old, dirty khaki colored jacked and he looked pretty drunk.

"Hey young lady, you look very desperate", he said with a drunk voice.

"Just ignore him, don`t answer him, act like he isn`t there", Veronica thought. She doesn`t want to get in a conversation with a drunken one.

_You look very desperate_…pfff, maybe he hoped she was so desperate that she would suck his stinky dick. Men usually didn`t approached to her, because…well…she wasn`t the prettiest. And the kind of men that do approached to her, were men, who thought something like; _Okay, she isn`t the prettiest girl around, but she still has holes to fuck_". In this cases she only got fucked from behind.

If you were nice to her and gave her the feeling of being something really special, you could easily make her your little doggy-style-slut. True story, happened before. Veronica found herself on a field, naked and on her hands and knees, fucked by six guys in a row. And in the end all she had were bloody knees, even lower self esteem than she had before and the DNA of six different men inside her.

How could she know, that the guy who told her that she was the ONE for him only wanted to share her with his five best friends? Veronica was very naïve in this kind of stuff.

"Hey", the dosser said one more time. This time she couldn`t ignore him any longer, he would annoy her the whole time, if she didn`t react to him.

"What`s the matter?", she said a bit annoyed.

"I think you looked pretty desperate". "Here, go to him, you need him, trust me", he man continued while he grabbed a little note out of this pocket. He reached out his hand to give her the note.

Veronica hesitated at first, but then she took the note. She thought this must be some kind of joke, but she took the note anyway.

The same time the bus arrived and she hopped in. Before the doors closed, the man quickly said :"But be careful about what you get yourself into, little girl". Before he could continue the doors closed and the bus drove away. Veronica took a seat, "What a jerk", she mumbled to herself.

She looked at the note:

_D. Ambrose_

_Chicagostreet 1032_

Then she quickly put the note into her jeans pocket. " This must be the address of one of his stupid, alcoholic friends," she thought.

* * *

><p>In the evening Veronica sat on her couch watching TV, constantly zapping from one channel to another, because there was only crap on TV. As she got bored, she thought about what the homeless man had said to her earlier that day. Maybe it wasn`t just a stupid joke, maybe <em>D. Ambrose<em> could really help her, maybe he was a social worker or something like that.

If he was a social worker (or something like that) he might help her to finally get her life in control. Her life was pretty out of control, Veronica couldn`t deny it.

Maybe she should give it a try, she knew the street, it wasn`t far away from her apartment, she could easily go there and wouldn`t even have to take the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It was 8 p.m and the sun had already started setting when Veronica arrived at the Chicagostreet. It was a small, quiet street on the edge of the town with many unoccupied houses. She went along the street and took a look at the note again to figure out what the exact number was.

"1032", she mumbled.

Veronica knew the street, she used to play there a lot when she was a child, there wasn`t much traffic and the other kids who lived there were all really nice. But now this street scared the living hell out of her, it has changed a lot, the houses her friends lived in were demolished now, the ground was uneven and the little candy shop, which used to be right there in the corner was closed now.

It looked like the past just died, but the "ghosts" and memories still lingered here.

Veronica looked around at the houses numbers. "1032, there it is", she said to herself in relief that she had finally found the correct house. It was a small house with a front yard that looked like it hadn`t seen a lawnmower in ages.

She took a deep breath in and went straight to the door not knowing what she should expect behind it.

She took another deep breath in and ringed at the old wooden door. After 30 seconds her ears perked up at the sound of heavy footsteps behind the door. Veronica felt herself getting nervous, her hands got a little sweaty and her knees got weak, she didn`t know what to expect, maybe _D. Ambrose_ was a serial killer who looked for young women to rape them, kill them and drink their blood. If this was the case Veronica had made it quiet easy for him by walking right into the trap.

The door finally opened and a tall man, maybe four or five years older than herself stood in the door frame. He had messy light brown hair and wore a black tank top paired with an also black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. He looked at her up and down without saying anything. His tall and masculine stature intimidated her.

"Come in", he said in a deep, raspy voice. His voice sent chills down her spine, she had never heard a voice like his, it was erotic and terrifying at the same time.

Veronica did as she was told and followed him inside without making any sound, the door snapped loudly behind them. She felt her guts twist thinking about what she has gotten herself into; taking advice from a drunken dosser, going to a strangers house at late evening and now being alone with a strange man, whose appearance intimidated her as fuck.

The man – who obviously must be the infamous _D. Ambrose_ leaned against a wall with his arms folded across his chest looking down at her with a self-pleased smirk on his face. Veronica just looked down at her feet not knowing what to do or to say.

"Fucking look at me, bitch", he hissed as he put his index finger under her chin to lift it up and make her look at him. Veronica had to swallow very hard at his actions. He scared her, she wanted to run away and never see him again, but on the other hand she kinda liked the way he spoke to her, he had caught her interest, she was curious about him, she wanted him to plunge right into her twisted and disturbed soul.

He took one step closer to her, towering her with his height:" Tell me what your name is, little girl", she heard his deep voice from above. Even though he had spoken to her in is normal voice it sounded like he was telling her that she was a lower being than him, like it should be some kind of natural instinct for her to be submissive to him.

"I asked you a fucking question", Ambrose hissed again. "Veronica", she replied quickly being afraid of pissing him of even more by answering him not quick enough.

"Veronica", he repeated her name letting go of her chin and giving her a smack on her right cheek so that Veronica had to stumble back a bit.

"Listen _Veronica, _you have to know what you are about to get your- pimplefaced, little –self into. I`m a guy, who likes to put stupid little bitches like you into their place. But not every stupid little bitch likes this sort of treatment. I´m gonna give you thirty seconds to think about it and probably just leave and never come back to my house." ,he explained to her like he would explain something to a little child.

Veronica took a step back, at first she wanted to leave. Normally her natural instincts would have told her to run away without any hesitating, but her legs just didn`t want to move. She felt a strong connection to the man in front of her, even though she just met him about five minutes ago. For some unexplainable reason she knew that she needed him fucking badly, he had already gotten her panties soaking wet just by talking to her like she was just a piece of trash for him.

Veronica just looked down without saying anything, because she didn`t know how she should tell him, that she wanted him _to put her in place_, so she just stood there waiting for the thirty seconds to be over.

"So, I think that means you will stay here", Ambroses voice broke the silence.

"And now, tell me why should I waste my time on a little slut like you?", he continued and raised an eyebrow.

Veronica kept looking down on her feet and mumbled:" Because I need it". She hoped this answer will satisfy him. To be honestly she didn`t want to give a more precise answer, because she`d feel a little ashamed standing in front of a man she just met a couple minutes ago, explaining to him why she was a naughty little girl and needed to be punished by him.

"I guess we will have to work on your behaviour. If you talking to me, you`ll look me straight in the eyes and NOT on your fucking dirty shoes. Now try again, stay straight, look me in the eyes and give me a proper explanation of WHAT you want from me and WHY you want it", he commanded in a firm voice.

He gave her some time to think. Veronica took a deep breath in to feel at least a little more brave, she bobbed herself up so that she stood straight in front of him, looked him directly into his pale blue eyes and then began to speak:" I want you to put me in place like I am your naughty little slut…I want you to dominate me, teach me lessons and punish me when It`s necessary. I need this kinda treatment, because I am fucking lazy, I never get my lazy ass up, I never had a job for longer than three months, I don`t even have a drivers licence at twentyfour and I just don`t get my fucking life in control". Veronica was surprised by her own choice of words, she felt ashamed but still hoped that this answer will please him.

Ambrose smirked down at her like that was exactly want he wanted to hear from her.

"Well, you can speak proper sentences, you`re not as stupid as I thought". These were some pretty good reasons to teach you some lessons, but I am not really convinced yet. I want you to beg to be my little slut, fucking beg!".

Veronica thought about what she could say to please him.

"I really want to be your little slut, please teach me some lessons. Please help me, Sir."

"You really want this, huh? But I warn you, I won`t be gentle with you, I`ll be your worst nightmare. If we want to make a good girl of you and get your fucking life in control, it will take a couple of months until I have shown you where you belong and where your fucking place is. But you choose this way, so I recommend you to get comfortable here, because you`ll be here for a longer time", he said in his raspy voice that made her shiver.

Veronica had to swallow at what she has gotten herself into. At this moment she was thankful that there was nobody at home waiting for her to come home. But the imagination that this man will make her his slut, punish her if she`d disobeyed him and basically fuck the living hell out of her, got her mind already going. He was exactly what she wanted: A tall, good-looking man with broad shoulders and a strict, guiding hand.

"Put this one on", he commanded and threw a collar over to her. Veronica was so busy with imagining him fucking and punishing her, that she haven`t even seen him taking the collar out of the drawer, but she caught it nevertheless.

"I SAID PUT THIS FUCKING THING ON", he shouted directly into her ear as she hadn`t put it on after five seconds.

Veronica flinched and put the collar on as quick as she could. It was a black leather collar with a little silver ring at the front.

Ambrose looked satisfied and hooked his index finger into the ring pushing her slightly down:" You are going to wear this every time, _little slut_."

"And now take of this terrible hoodie, I want to see your pretty titties!", Veronica heard his voice commanding down on her.

She did as she was told and took off the dark blue hoodie revealing her C-sized breast, which were squeezed into a black bra.

He looked at her raising an eyebrow like she had forgotten something. She quickly unhooked her bra and threw it to the side.

"You are blessed with very nice tits", he said licking his lips. He brutally grabbed her right breast and pinched her nipple brutally hard. Veronica felt her nipple harden under his large hand. It hurt but it felt good at the same time. She knew she wanted to be hurt by this man.

"You cut yourself, I bet you are a little pain slut", she heard him saying with a laughter at the end. She hadn`t noticed that he had noticed the cuts that were obviously peeking through under the bandage.

"Y-yes, S-sir", she mumbled looking down and feeling ashamed at the fact that she was a quite "good" self-harmer.

He suddenly ripped her 90`s-style hair tie out of her hair releasing the long, medium brown waves.

He bend over to her slowly stroking a chunk of her hair behind her ear, she felt his warm breath against her neck, she felt him so fucking close.

"On your hands and knees, bitch!", he whispered his command into her ear.

His command made her shiver, she knew that he was about to fuck her brutally like she wanted it, like she needed it, like she deserved it.

Veronica slowly placed her knees and palms on the ground. Her knees felt very uncomfortable on the could hard floor, but she didn`t dare to complain.

"Fuck, you should see how ridiculous you look being here on your hands and knees for me like a fucking dog", Ambroses voice rasped down on her as he harshly pulled her jeans and panties down to her knees exposing her nice, round ass.

_SMACK!_, she felt his flat hand on her right buttcheek.

"You have the roundest ass I`ve ever seen on a slim woman like you. You know what? I am going to make you my little backdoor-slut", he said forcefully while he slowly unbuckled his belt pulling his already rock hard dick out.

Veronica felt herself getting nervous again, It had been almost a year ago since somebody had used her backdoor. She didn`t want this aggressive man to fuck her asshole, she rather wanted him to use her soaking wet pussy like it should be. Her eyes filled up with tears ; "Please don`t fuck me in the ass, please don`t", she plead hoping that it will stop him from using her backdoor.

She thought about how stupid she must look being on her hands and knees with a collar around her neck, tears running down her cheeks and her pants pulled down to her knees, begging the big man behind her not to fuck her ass.

He roughly wrapped his hand up in her hair painfully pulling her head back. "When I say I am going to fuck your sexy little ass, then It means that I am going to fuck your sexy little ass", he clearly spoke in her ear from behind making sure that she understood him.

"I bet your slutty pussy is already used up by the other thousand guys who fucked you", he added.

Without hesitating he slammed his full length into her ass, making her squeak. "Shut up, while I am fucking you", he hissed followed by a hard slap on her right buttcheek.

He pulled her head back even more bringing her in a even more uncomfortable position while he roughly rammed his dick into her ass again and again. He didn`t care about her, he fucked her just for his own fun using her like his little fucktoy.

Veronica felt a bit confused about the fact that he choosed her asshole over her dripping wet, waiting pussy which needed it so fucking badly.

She hadn`t even seen his dick, but it must be very big, it filled her completely and hurt her fucking badly. It felt like he was trying to break her in half. Veronica didn`t dare to make any sound but she couldn`t hold back her tears, there were running down her cheeks and made their way onto the ground. The 6`4 tall man behind her brutally grabbed her by her thighs and ruthlessly banged her back and forth on his dick his flesh clashing against hers.

It was kinda typical of Veronica getting in a situation like this one; kneeling on the floor crying with hurting knees and pulled down pants being anally fucked by a 6`4 tall stranger, whose first name she didn`t even knew. Congratulation, Veronica, well done!

She heard heavy moans escaping from his mouth, his breathing got faster. He must be very close. "Finally!", Veronica thought in relief.

With a loud and heavy groan he finally came filling her with his juice. He let go of her hair and pulled out his still hard dick.

Veronica collapsed trying to catch her breath, knowing that he had just taught her the first lesson – her asshole was his fuckhole.

Ambrose got up and stretched himself like nothing happened, he smirked at her; "I guess now I am going to sleep very well. Bye slut, I`ll see ya tomorrow".

He just left her there crying on the hard floor with her jeans still pulled down and his cum running down her thighs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The next day Veronica awoke half naked with smeared make up and very messy hair lying on the floor in a terribly uncomfortable position. Her knees hurt and her ass burned like hell.

She got up and pulled up her pants and jeans while she was looking around to find her hoodie. Two seconds later she found it laying somewhere on the floor where she had thrown it yesterday evening.

She was still wearing the black leather collar he had given to her, it looked pretty nice she thought, it reminded her of her place.

On a table she found a letter which was addressed to HIM. "His first name must be Dean", Veronica mumbled to herself.

"What are you doing with my private stuff, little girl?", she heard a raspy voice from behind. She turned around and found herself face to face with Dean.

"Oh, I-i-I am sorry", Veronica stuttered and flinched back.

Deans lips formed into a sadistically smirk, he folded his arm and looked down at his new fucktoy.

Veronica swallowed hard and just looked down, she didn`t dare to look at him, she was afraid of what he would do to her, maybe he would destroy her ass again for looking at his private letters?.

"Aww, come on, little girl. It`s okay, I know you would never browse through my private stuff", he said laughing tapping her on the shoulder purposefully hard.

Veronica felt relieved that he wasn`t going to punish her, but Dean seemed to be inscrutable, you never knew what his intentions are, you never knew what he was going to do next, he was sadistically, dominant, rough, crazy, insane – a lunatic.

"I have a surprise for my new little pet", he said firmly stroking her brown hair. He pointed to a large bag next to the door.

Veronica grabbed the bag and looked what was inside. She was confused when she saw the content. It was a dogs basket.

She looked at him with a wondering expression on her face.

"That will be your sleeping place for the time you will stay here", Dean said firmly.

Veronica felt ridiculous, no way she was going to sleep in a dogs basket like a little lapdog.

"Dean, please. That`s ridiculous, I don`t wanna sleep in this thing", She plead.

"Who said that you can call me Dean, huh?", he hissed loudly and gave her a strong slap across her face.

Veronicas head snapped back, she held onto her red cheek. "I am sorry, I meant Sir. Sorry, sir", she mumbled frightened.

He bend over to her so that their both were at the same height. He lifted her chin up, looked her directly into her eyes and spoke in an slowly and firm voice to make sure she completely understood him ; When I say that you piece of trash are going to sleep in a dogs basket, than It means that you piece of trash ARE going to sleep in a dogs basket! Understood?".

Veronica quickly nodded – she was fucking afraid of him.

"Fine!", Dean commentated and let go of her chin and roughly pushed her back to show who the boss is.

Veronica just stood there in the corner looking down like a scared little girl, she didn`t dare to look at him in this moment, but she felt that he was looking at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you think you deserve to sleep with me in my bed? You`re my slut and not my wife, got it?", he said while he pulled a pack of cigarette out of his jeans pocket, lightening himself a cigarette.

"Yes, I got it, Sir.", Veronica mumbled shyly looking down.

"What have I told you yesterday, little girl? Fucking look at me when I am talking to you. I guess you wanted to get your life in control, huh? It`s not very polite and not very mature not to look at people when they`re talking to you.", Dean said instructive taking a pull on his cigarette blowing the smoke purposefully right into her face.

Veronica looked up quickly and tried to stand as straight as possible. "I am sorry, Sir.", she said in a clear voice, hoping that this would please him.

"Good girl", he praised her blowing another cloud of smoke into her face.

"I have already plans for this evening", he added after another pull.

* * *

><p>In the evening Dean sat on his couch smoking a cigarette and watching TV with his feet on the couchtable. Veronica silently sat on the floor next to his legs, she wasn`t allowed to sit with him on the couch, because she was his pet and pets usually don`t get to sit on the couch.<p>

Dean secondarily stroked her hair while he paid his full attention to the TV. His touch felt great in Veronicas opinion, she loved how he stroked her hair, it made her feel like a good little pet.

It might sound weird, but she enjoyed how he pushed her down, how he treated her like a piece of shit.

This was what she wanted and badly needed. She had always been into dominant males, but all her former boyfriends didn`t really gave her what she needed, they`re were afraid to hurt her or just didn`t know how to handle it. Maybe this was the reason why she had no structure in her life?

She looked at him from the side. He was to fucking adorable, his pale blue eyes, his messy hair and the golden stubbles which covered his chin.

It wasn`t that she had a crush on him, it was more like adoring and admiring him like he was her god.

"What are you looking at, little girl?", he asked when he noticed that she was staring at him.

Her cheeks flushed and she shyly looked down.

"Oh, sweety, it`s so cute when you`re shy", Dean laughed and gave her a slight smack on the back of her head.

"I bet you would make an awesome ashtray", he added after a pause.

Veronica was confused. How the fuck could she be an ashtray?

"Open your dirty little mouth!", his deep voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She opened her mouth.

"Stick out your fucking tongue!", he commanded sharply.

She stuck out her wet, pink tongue.

Dean smiled and held his cigarette directly over her mouth shaking of the ashes, which fell onto her tongue.

"Swallow!", he commanded.

Veronica followed his instructions without hesitating and swallowed his ashes. The taste was horrible, but she didn`t grimace to please her "god", she just smiled at him.

"That`s a good girl, I am very proud of you", he praised her stroking over her hair again.

It was overwhelming to Veronica, she had just made him proud, she was a good little pet. This feeling was incredible, it was totally new to her, now she wanted to make him proud again and again. Making him proud should be her life task now.

"I am going to bed now", Dean said yawing cupping his hand over his mouth.

"But I expect from you, that you`ll get up at 6:30 tomorrow. You can set the alarm clock if you want to", he continued in a strict voice pointing to an alarm clock on the window sill.

"Yes, Sir", Veronica nodded.

"Goodnight, little girl"

"Goodnight, Sir".

Veronica watched him go upstairs to his bedroom. She would love to sleep with him in his bed, but she had to sleep in her _bed_.

So she rolled herself up like a ball and got as comfortable as possible in her basket.

* * *

><p><strong>I will continue writing on this story within the next weeks. I don`t have much time for writing :(<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Veronica opened her eyes in the next morning, her vision was still a bit blurry, but she could he the silhoulette of Dean, who was standing right in front of her basket with his arms folded across his chest.

She blinked a couple of times so she was able to see that the look on Deans face was very angry.

"What time have I told you, you should get up at, little girl?", he asked and raised his eyebrow.

Veronica automatically looked at the alarm clock – it showed 7:14 a.m. She had forgotten to set it yesterday.

"Six-thirty", she replied already knowing that he`s gonna make her regret not getting up at the right time.

"Six-thirty….", he raised his voice to let her know that she had forgotten something.

"Sir," she quickly replied. "Six-thirty, Sir", she repeated.

"Yes, and what time is it now?", he asked.

"Seven-fourteen, Sir", Veronica answered.

"And what does that mean, little girl?", Dean said looking down at her.

"I overslept", she said slightly questioning, because she didn`t know if that was the correct answer.

"Pants off and on your hands and knees", he hissed.

"B-b-but S-sir…..please….let me explain it".

"Pants off and on your hands and knees, I am not going to say it one more time!"

Veronica didn`t want to piss him off even more so she pulled down her pants and got into position.

She heard Dean unbuckle his belt. She didn`t know what exactly he was going to do with her, but its gonna hurt and it will make her regret that she _overslept_.

Then she felt leather striking against her bare ass. "Fuck!", she had to scream out. It hurt brutally and she hadn`t expected this.

"Shut the fuck up, while I am disciplinating you!", she heard him commanding.

Veronica shut her mouth and prepared herself for the next smack. It wasn`t as painful and more expected than he first one, but It still hurt like a bitch.

Dean gave her ass some more painful smacks with his belt, one after the other. She hadn`t counted how many times the leather had bitten into her flesh, but it must have been enough make her badly regret her mistake.

Dean put his belt back on, he admired his handiwork smirking – Veronicas butt was fucking red and bruised.

With his large hands he rubbed over her very sore butt making her cry out.

"And now get up on your knees!", he demanded.

She did was she was told with her knees still shaking from the pain. Dean unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard dick.

"You know what to do", he said.

Veronica began to lick his full length and then twirled her tongue around his _head_, looking up at her master. Dean liked the way she looked at him, sucking his dick with tears in her eyes and smeared make up.

She shoved his full length into her mouth bobbing her head up and down. Dean pushed her head even further onto his dick making her choke on it. He loved that sound – It sounded like an obediently slut really _enjoying_ his dick.

When he felt that he was close, he pulled his dick out of her mouth and came right across her entire face.

Veronica felt his warm juice splashing onto her face, it felt like a reward she had just earned for sucking his dick.

She heard the zipper of Deans pants. He just went out of the room without saying anything, but he must have gone outside the house – Veronica had heard the frontdoor shut.

He had just left her there with a bruised ass, pulled down pants, smeared make up from crying and his cum all over her face.

He came back about an hour later. Veronica was sitting in her basket with a cleaned face like a good pet.

"Put this on", he said to her like nothing happened and threw a black t-shirt to her. Veronica caught it and put it out. It fitted her figure perfectly, it was black with white writing on it saying:

_PAINSLUT_

Veronica felt humiliated by wearing a shirt like this, but she knew it would please her master and whatever her master pleased made her feel happy.

"Looks good on you", Dean said smirking.

"Thank you, Sir".

"I got this one for you, because that`s what you a – a painslut and everyone who looks at you should see it, And by the way a very good friend of mine will come around this evening and I want to show him my submissively pet.".

* * *

><p>In the late evening the doorbell rung. Veronica knew it must be the friend Dean had spoken about earlier that day. She just sat nicely in her basket like her master had told her, she wanted to be a good pet.<p>

"Oh, is that the little painslut you talked about?", Veronica heard a men`s voice she didn`t knew. She looked up at him; the man was a bit smaller than Dean and he had two haircolors – mostly dark brown with a blonde streak at the side.

"Yeah, she really is a little painslut. Try it out. Spit in her mouth to show her where her place is", Dean said laughing.

Veronica opened her mouth without any hesitating just waiting for the stranger to fill her mouth with his spit.

"Really?", the man said sceptical raising an eyebrow. "Sure!", Dean replied.

Then the two-toned-hair-guy bend over to her and spat right into her mouth. Veronica swallowed his spit without grimacing – she wanted to show how obediently she was.

"Check this out…she just swallowed my spit", he said with a sadistically laugh. "Dean, where did you get this slut?", he asked.

"She rung at my door and begged for a treatment like this", Dean said laughing.

"I want you to sit on my lap for the rest of the evening", the stranger said to her while he was stroking over her hair.

"Ohh, little girl, have you heard this? You are allowed to sit on Seths lap for the rest of the evening. That should be an honor to you", Dean said to _his little girl_.

Seth sat down on the couch and tapped on his knees to encourage her to sit on his lap.

Veronica got up and placed her butt on Seths lap.

"I guess we both could be friends", Seth said joking. "This slut doesn`t deserve any friends", Dean laughed like Veronica wasn`t even there.

The whole time the men were drinking some beer and talked through about sports and women and some other random stuff. Veronica just looked down and didn`t make any sound. Seth sometimes stroked over her hair, but mainly they acted like she wasn`t even there.

As they were talking Valerie spotted Deans blue eyes lightening up, she couldn`t help herself she just had to look into his beautiful blue eyes. Veronica loved his eyes ever since she had seen them for the first time, she felt like his could eyes were like a gate to his could soul.

"Don`t look at me!", she heard Dean hiss before she felt his large hand slap across her face.

"Oh, I see Dean treats you very strict, hm?", she heard Seths voice behind her.

"I have to be strict with this bitch", Dean said before Veronica could even open her mouth.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening Veronica just sat on Seths lap with her head looking down and without making any sound.<p>

After about one hour or so, Veronica couldn`t remember what time it was, Seth decided to leave. He gave her a kiss on her lips and said that he had never seen such a nice little slut like her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be very nice. Did you like the story so far? Do you like the OC? Any ideas how this story could continue?<strong>


End file.
